Dimitri's Dream
by RosemarieH
Summary: Dimitri's POV What would happen if Adrian goes to dream-stalk Dimitri?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

**This scene is in Dimitri's pov after Tasha Ozera starts that guys sweater on fire. After Rose walks away from Dimitri with Adrian. Dimitri doesn't really know about Adrian Dream Walking.**

**Please R&R, **

**thanks!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I walked back to my room seething with anger.

In my mind, all I could see was Rose walking off with Adrian Ivashkov. I kept hearing her casual, _"See you later, Guardian Belikov._"

I slammed the door harder than necessary. I had a flashback to when Rose slammed the door to the car to the Honda after the events at the Badica's house. I said something about taking it out on the car. I was doing that myself; taking my anger out on the door to my room. I should be taking it out on Ivashkov's face.

I cursed myself in Russian and went to the huge bathroom. Maybe a cool shower would help.

Fifteen minutes later, I shut the water off with another curse. This wasn't helping. I got out and got dressed. With a frustrated sigh, I fell onto the bed. My mind drifted to the only thing that I could think about: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Roza.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. I could still remember what it felt like the night of Victor's lust spell. Did she not feel anything towards me anymore? Is that why she preferred to be with Ivashkov?

_No_. I told myself. _She wants to be with him because he doesn't keep playing her emotions. _

And that's exactly what I had been doing. Some times it seemed like I wanted her, others it didn't.

But, still. The thought of her actually being with him...

Sleep eventually came. Or at least, I thought I was asleep.

I walked into the gym at the Academy. Looking at the clock, I saw it was almost time for my session with Rose. I smiled in anticipation.

Five minutes later, the door to the gym opened. I turned excitedly. Only to stiffen.

Adrian Ivashkov walked in.

"Dhampir," he greeted me.

I only nodded and turned to keep stretching.

It was silent for a moment then he let out a chuckle. I glanced at him. He gave me a smirk.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked coldly.

"Well, you could tell me something." When I only looked at him, he continued. "Why do you insist upon going after Rose? She'll never be with you. You're keeping her from having a good, happy life with me."

I stood up. "She has better taste than to do anything with you."

"Really," he said, clearly amused. "Is that why she went with me and blew you off earlier?"

"Wh--?" I said. Then it hit me. He wasn't actually here. And niether was I. There was no practice with Rose today. That last part disappointed me slightly.

"Yes?" Adrian said.

"Why are you in my dreams? No, wait. Why are _you_ after Rose?" I asked.

"I'm in your dreams to convince you to leave her alone. And as for why I'm going after her...Well, that isn't any of your business."

I turned away. "You don't have to convince me to leave her alone. We've...we've had another fight, and this time I don't think she'll forgive me."

It was silent behind me. "Ah. You have little faith in her then Dhampir. She might be mad, but she loves you. For now, anyway."

"For now, huh? You should be the one to give it up. She doesn't like you."

"Yet," he said, refusing to back down.

"Leave her alone," I growled at him, turning back to him.

"Are you going to make me, Dhampir?" Adrian taunted.

I balled my hands into fists, but didn't answer.

Adrian chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Why don't you just get the hell out of my dream? Leave Rose and me alone, and stop pestering us," I suggested.

He looked thoughtfully at me. "You're possessive of her, but you don't want to be with her. Why don't you just let her go. It isn't fair to her."

I turned away once again and whispered, "I can't stop loving her. And for some reason, she loves me. I can't just let her go. And I _do_ want to be with her, I just can't." I paused. "Why am i telling you this? It's none of your business."

He smirked at me again. "I could make it my business. I could accidentally slip up and mention your relationship to someone..."

Now it was my turn to chuckle. "You wouldn't. You know why? Because Rose would figure it out, and she wouldn't thank you for that. By telling, you would ruin your non-existent chances with her."

Adrian didn't seem fazed. "I'm sure I could get her to come around. Especially since you won't give her what she wants."

With a wink he disappeared and I sat up in bed. Well, hell. Like I was going to think about anything else _now_.

And for the rest of the night, that was all I could think about. My Roza with that playboy Ivashkov.

I'd never been more relieved to get up and go do some guardian business.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY!  
I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR ANY CHARACTERS!!!!!**

**this is another dream of Dimitri's. The nxt night...**

**Enjoy!!**

**~Rose**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dream Stalker 2**

After all that had happened in the last twenty four hours--Rose going off with Ivashkov, that dream, finding Rose in Ivashkov's room the next morning--I was lookin forward to a couple hours of peaceful sleep. I'd been guarding most of the day, spent some time with Tasha, and tried to talk to Rose.

After a long hot shower, I fell into bed, exhausted. I'd have to be up in a little bit to go to that party tonight.

But, appearently, I wasn't to tired to _not_ think about Rose.

It was like she had an unconsious power over me. Maybe I should accept Tasha's offer. It would get me away from Rose. Away from the Academy. And, honestly, it's not like guarding Tasha would be a big deal.

Except she wanted children. And a husband that loved her back.

I couldn't lover her like she wanted me to. Not when I loved Rose with all my heart.

I sighed and tossed restlessly. Did Rose stay up at night thinking about me the way I did her?

No. Probably not. She had other guys to think about. Ashford and Ivashkov...

Anger spiked through me. What had she really been doing with him in his room? I'd always expected her to break the rules, but finding Lissa there threw me off.

_Maybe nothing was going on,_ a voice in the back of my head whispered. _Maybe you overreacted to her being with _him_. After all, you didn't pull Lissa aside to yell at her..._ I sighed again. No. I should have talked to Lissa, too.

_Young girls. They're young and old at the same time...one's marked with life, the other with death..._

I was surprised to be thinking about Ivashkov's words. He was right. They were young, but old. Marked with death and marked with life. What did that mean?

I tossed again and my mind took another train of thought.

What if Ivashkov and Lissa really were just talking and Rose went there to do more, but couldn't because Lissa was there?

_No._ I scolded myself. _She doesn't even like him_. Or did she?

I closed my eyes.

_Roza, Roza, Roza,_ I thought. _Why does loving you have to hurt so much?_

I must have fallen asleep; the days events taking it's toll.

I was...on a porch? Yes. A porch. At the lodge. I'd seen it through a window. Right away, I knew it was a dream. It was sunny and daylight.

Someone stepped out of the lodge.

I suppressed a groan: Adrian Ivashkov. Why the hell was I dreaming of him lately?

"Dhampir." He gave me the usual greeting.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" I asked. "Doesn't the sun bother you?"

He gave a small laugh. "That's what Rose asked me, too."

I arched an eyebrow. "Rose asked you that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. She cares about my well-being."

I could tell he was making that up, but it made me mad, nontheless. "Right."

"Don't believe it?" he asked. "She _did_ stop by my room this morning."

"I wouldn't read to deeply into that if I were you."

He chuckled. "My, you _are_ unfriendly."

_Only to you,_ I thought. "Sorry if I'm being rude."

Ivashkov didn't say anything. "Have you seen what Rose will be wearing to the party?"

"No."

"Well, you're in for a treat."

"Why do you keep popping into my dreams?" I asked, annoyed.

He shrugged again. "I'm just trying to get you to see the light. Rose can't be with you."

I ground my teeth together. "Thanks for the newsflash," I said. I couldn't help the lapse in control. It usually only happened with Rose, but now with Ivashkov. "But, I already know that. Painfully so, in fact; so quit rubbing it in. It's like salt in a cut. It burns _everytime_ I remember I can't have her."

Ivashkov watched my outburst calmly. "Well, Dhampir. We're in the same boat, because that's what happens to me whenever I think about her being with _you_. I know she likes you." He paused. "Salt in the wound."

"Except you could be with her."

He didn't say anything for a second. "I could," he said slowly. "Except she loves you. Loves you so much, she would never consider me for a second."

"You don't know--"

"I do," he cut me off. "It's in her eyes everytime she looks at you."

This made me feel slightly better. "You know, if you didn't stalk me in my dreams, you might be an okay guy."

He smiled. "And if you didn't keep going after my girl, you'd be a great guy."

I shook my head. "She's not yours."

"Not yet." With a wink, he disappeared. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Time to get ready for the party. Did Ivashkov say something about Rose's outfit? That it was pretty?

I sighed and got dressed. I'd have to find out for myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This might be the last one of Dimitri's dreams if I don't get some reviews. I really want to know what you think. **_**Please**_** take the time to write at least one sentence telling me what you thought. Are these stories good? Yes? No? If I get some reviews, I'll make another one. **

**Thanks!**

**~Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! How's it going?**

**I don't own anything! **

**Here's the third section of Dimitri's Dream. This might be the last one for a while. I'm getting behind on Vampire Academy. After I'm done with that, I **_**might **_**do Frostbite. I know someone else is doing that, but I **_**might**_** give it a shot. If I don't I'll be making mini stories like this one. =) **

**Let me know. Frostbite or mimi stories. I've go a couple good ones I'm thinking of...**

**~Rose**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Creepy Dreams**

We left the lodge and went back to the Academy. It was a relief.

Until I found out Adrian Ivashkov would be living on campus while he and Lissa learned about Spirit.

That made me so mad. I was convinced that it was only to stay around Rose. And possibly dream stalk her like he'd been doing to me. It was pretty weird to find out he'd been in my dreams on purpose.

I was actually afraid to go to sleep. He hadn't visited me since the dream where we were on that porch.

I, of course, couldn't go to sleep right off, anyway.

What had happened in Spokane would no doubt affect Rose greatly. She'd watched her friends be tortured and one get killed. that would leave a mark. She'd just barely escaped with her life.

The thought of Rose being the one to not come out of that house alive made me stand up and pace the room. If only we'd gotten there a little earlier! We could have saved Mason, and Rose wouldn't have had to kill those Strigoi.

But the world was filled with 'ifs.' What if I never told Rose about where the Strigoi were? What if we hadn't had that fight? What if Mason lived?

I had no choice but to give Rose a couple days without practice sessions. She needed to get herself together. But I missed being with her every morning and after classes.

When I fell asleep that night, I dramed I was back in Siberia. I walked to my mother's house. No one was home.

I opened the door and let out a groan. Adrian Ivashkov was seated at the kitchen table.

Son of a-- Why was he bothering me now?

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He didn't answer my question, but asked another. "Why is this place special to you?"

"What?"

"Your dreams. They pulled me here. Usually it's the other way around. I pick the setting."

I looked at him. "Well, it _is_ my home."

He shrugged. "Well it doesn't matter. I came here for a reason. And it wasn't to discuss this."

I sighed impatiantly when he didn't continue. "So get on with it."

"I'm having Rose assigned to me after graduation."

At that, I laughed outright. "You won't get her. She's already with Lissa."

"If I push for it, I can get her. And you'll be the one with Lissa."

I clenched my jaw. He just kept coming up with more ways to piss me off.

"Leave her alone! Are you so far gone from all the smoking and drinking that you can't see that Rose doesn't want you?" I laughed. "Or are you going to use compulsion on her to make her like you?"

He scowled at me. "Rose doesn't hate me."

"She doesn't like you either."

He frowned. "She'll learn to like me. We have a lot in common."

"You have nothing in common with her. Why don't you just go stalk someone else and leave Rose alone. And me alone. Take out an ad in the Personal Colum and find someone who likes you."

"Maybe I will. But Rose would be the one to answer that ad." He and the dream disappeared. I sat up in bed fuming.

I swear. If he didn't leave Rose alone--

Who am I kidding? _I'm _the one who should leave her alone.

But I can't. Like I told her earlier. I could never be with anyone else, not when I loved her so much.

I sat up and got dressed. I went out to walk the boarder of the school. I needed to think.

Why. why, _why_ did it have to be her I had to fall in love with?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All right! Review, please.**

**~Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! **

**Here's the fourth part of Dimitri's dream.**

**Like everything else, I own nothing. **

**I'm thinking that I'm going to make only one or two more chapters of this, so enjoy. **

**~Rose**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Restless Nights**

Another restless night thinking of the girl I couldn't have.

I rolled over in bed as a knock sounded on my door. Getting out of bed, I threw a shirt on over my bare chest.

I opened the door and stared in shock at who was on the other side.

"Can I come in?" Rose asked. Her eyes were big and pleading. How could I refuse?

I raised an eyebrow and moved out of the door to let her pass. She walked in and immediately went to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room from the bed. That was interesting.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Obviously nothnig with Lissa. Must be some normal thing. But what normal thing could it be?

She avoided my eyes and looked down, mumbling something about a bad dream. I wondered if the bad dream had been Adrian Ivashkov stalking her, too.

"Right," I said. I would _not_ smile at the fact she was bothered by a dream. This girl could whip any one of the other novices' butts, butshe was obviously scared of a dream.  
"Sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep. I just didn't want to be in that room alone. And since I couldn't go to Lissa…"

I didn't tell her I wasn't asleep. I sat down on the bed, glad she didn't try to sneak out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. I let out a sigh and lay back on the bed. She sat in the chair, curled into a ball, her mind obviously still thinking about whatever her dream had been about. had it really bothered her that much?

"Rose." She looked up and I patted the bed next to me. To my surprise, she shook her head.

"I didn't come up here to try and take advantage of you."

I gave her a small smile. "I know."

She hesitated for a second and came over to the bed. "Well, if you insist. I'm not going to pass up a chance like this."

Ah, there was the Rose I knew.

She lay down next to me. I pulled her to me so that her back was against my chest; my arms encircled her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" I asked, resting my chin on the top of her head. She was so small.

She hesitated. "Well, it was more of a nightmare than a bad dream." A pause. "The school was being attacked by Strigoi." Another pause. "They…they killed Eddie, then Christian, then Lissa. Then they killed you. Everyone else was already dead. And I was left staring at bodies.I couldn't move to do anyhting to help anyone."

I hugged her closer. "It was only a dream," I whispered. Secretly, I was glad she cared that I had 'died' in her dream. She really did care about me.

"I know," she whispered back.

She was silent for a while and then her breathing evened out. I smiled and soon fell asleep, also.

I was in what appeared to be a garden.

"Dhampir," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I groaned. "Not again. What do you want now?"

He chuckled. "Do you know where Rose is? She wouldn't tell me..."

Of course I denied it. "No."

He could tell I was lying. "Yes, you do. She's asleep in your arms." Pain flashed across his face, but it was soon replaced by his usual smirk.

"If you knew, why'd you ask?" I snapped. God, did he do this to everyone. He should go bother his great aunt and see how she liked it. Or someone should do it to _him_. But as Lissa didn't know how to yet, payback would have to wait.

"To see what you'd say. Does this mean you've decided to give her what she wants?"

"No. She had a bad dream and came up to my room, with no intentions of having sex."

He laughed. "Ah, Dhampir. Tell me, do you _ever_ plan on having sex with her?"

Now I laughed. "I'll tell you what, Ivashkov. If I ever had sex with her, you won't be the first to know."

"Maybe I'll just go back over to her dreams and try and convince her you're not for her. I'll be glad to give her what she wants."

I gritted my teeth. "Back to this, again? Leave her _alone_."

He smirked at me again. "You know why I won't? Because you won't do anything. The guardian instincts in you keeps you from hitting me, so all you have are empty threats."

_Damn._ He had a point. "Maybe. But Rose doesn't have any qualms about hitting you."

With a laugh he disappeared. My eyes opened ad I looked down at Rose.

She sighed in her sleep and turned toward me. She rested her head on my chest and sighed again.

I was pretty sure she wouldn't be so content if she was dreaming of Adrian.

I smiled and pulled her closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm...will Dimitri break his rules and give Rose what she wants? Maaaaaybeeeeee.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yippy! Another Dimitri's Dream! Yeah!**

**There hasn't been one since...um...I don't know. **

**This one doesn't have Adrian in it...aww, sad, right. Nope. **

**Now you get to see Dimitri's Nightmare!**

**~Rose**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Nightmare**

I couldn't believe Rose had to see that at the Badica's house. Seeing death that young was hard.

Not that she was _that_ young. Not really.

I sat back on the pillows of my bed after a shower.

Seven years. That wasn't really that long. It's not like I was old enough to be her father. That would be too old. But I was 24 and she was 17. Not that big a difference.

_What are you thinking?_ I asked myself. _She's a minor, you're an adult._

I sighed. Damn it. If only I would have fallen in love with someone closer to my own age--and not my student.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was somewhere that wasn't my bed.

I knew it was a dream, but I still walked through the strange house with caution. There was a moan from the living room.

I hurried forward...to see Lissa on the couch, bleeding from her neck. Her neck had a huge bite taken out of it.

A voice behind me made me spin around. "Poor, poor Dragomirs. Only one left. Or maybe not."

There was a Strigoi behind me. I pulled my stake out and hurled it toward him. It sunk into his chest, into his heart. After making sure he was truly dead I turned back toward Lissa.

Only to find that she had stopped breathing. Frantically, I searched for my phone. I needed help.

But my phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Looking for this?"

I turned slower, knowing that voice. I turned to smile at Roza, forgetting about Lissa.

When I saw her--I mean, really saw her--I froze. Her skin was paler and her eyes rimmed with red.

"Rose?" I whispered. "What happened?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" She asked. "I killed Lissa, and now I'm going to kill you."

She said it so simply. Like she didn't care. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I got tired of watching her and Christian make out."

For the first time I noticed Christian Ozera on the floor near the couch. "She was your best friend."

"Not anymore."

She advanced upon me. I had another stake in my hand, but could I kill the love of my life?

She smiled hugely at me, showing large canines.

From across the room, a beep was coming from Christian's watch.

I sat up in bed, fast. I calmed down when I realized the beep was from my alarm clock. It was time to go to the before-school practice I had with Rose.

I got out of bed.

What a horrible dream. If I didn't know Rose, it might have freaked me out more. But I did know, Rose. She'd never go Strigoi, kill Lissa and Christian, then come after me...would she?

_Of course not,_ I chided myself. She loved Lissa. True, she wasn't that fond of Christian, but she'd never kill him.

No. It was just a dream. Maybe I was a little weirded out by the massacre at the Badica's house.

I walked to the gym to wait for Rose.

Being with her was calming, and that's what I needed.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Review, please. **

**You never know what reviews might get you! they could get you another story!**


End file.
